familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974)
Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) aka Eenie Maher, aka Ellen Maher, was a Jersey City, New Jersey school teacher. (b. August 24, 1895, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. May 05, 1974, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 140301739. Birth Helen was born in 1895 to Francis Maurice Maher (1869-?) aka Frank Maher; and Lucy McCarthy (1871-?) aka Bridey McCarthy. In 1900 her parents were living at 45 Saint Paul's Avenue, Jersey City. Siblings *Thomas F. Maher (1897-1918?) was born on April 5, 1897. *Francis M. Maher (1899-?) aka Frank Maker. *Nora F. Maher (1906-2005) who never married. *Beatrice L. Maher (c1900-?) who married a Dunn and had two children. *Joseph W. Maher (c1900-?). Education She attended college for four years and graduated with a degree. She most likely attended New Jersey State Normal School at Jersey City which in 1935 became New Jersey State Teachers College at Jersey City. Marriage Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) aka Kate Norton, arranged for Helen to date James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) aka Jack Norton, who was her brother. James was the son of Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) and Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905). Around 1930 Helen and James married and lived at 61 Clendenny Avenue, Jersey City with James' mother, Sarah Jane Carr. Death James and Helen didn't have any children and she died in 1974 at 138 Erie Street in Jersey City at the home of one of her siblings. Burial She is buried in Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City with her husband and his family: *Sarah Francis Norton (1896) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Mary Norton (1898) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) husband of Sarah Carr *John Norton (1861-1905) brother of Patrick Norton *Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) daughter of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton *Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) wife of Patrick Norton *James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) son of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton Funeral notices Her two funeral notices appeared in the Jersey Journal, Tuesday, May 07, 1974 and read as follows: Norton - On Sunday, May 5, 1974, Helen M. (nee Maher) of Jersey City, (formerly of Emory Street); beloved wife of the late James Norton, daughter of the late Frank and Bridget Maher, sister of Thomas F. Maher, Nora F. Maher, Mrs. Beatrice L. Dunn and the late Frank Maher, loving aunt of John F. and Joseph G. Dunn, Marilyn and Frank Maher, Mrs. Lucy Dowden, Mrs. Ileen Van Pelt, Mrs. Kathleen Henehan, Joseph Maher, Lucille, Betty and Frank Maher. Relatives and friends, also members of Charity Guild, are invited to attend the funeral from McLaughlin Funeral Home, Journal Square, 625 Pavonia Avenue on Wednesday at 9 a.m. Funeral Mass St. Michael's Church 10 a.m. Interment Holy Name Cemetery. Visiting hours 2-5 and 7-10 p.m. Parking opposite funeral home. Norton - Summons - Helen M., Officer and members of the North Jersey Section of the Catholic Teachers Sodality are requested to assemble at McLaughlin Funeral Home - Journal Square, 625 Pavonia Avenue on Tuesday, May 7th at 7:30 p.m. to pay respects to our deceased member Helen M. Norton. Mrs. John Halick, President. Memories about Helen Maher *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1921- ): Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) was a school teacher, she had no children. Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) fixed up Helen Maher with James (Jack) Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) and Mary Margaret Burke with Thomas Patrick Norton I. The three teachers were Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949), Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) and Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974). Thomas Patrick Norton II was doted on by the three of them. She was very pretty and smart and her husband was overweight and smelled of beer and cigars. They were happily married. When she was asked why she married a man so different from her she would say "He makes me laugh". Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1921- ), Oral Testimony, 1998 *McLaughlin Funeral Home: Helen M. Maher (1895-1974) lived at 138 Erie Street in Jersey City. Her obituary ran in the Hudson Dispatch and in the Jersey Journal. Her father was Frank Maher and her mother was Bridget (Bridy) McCarthy. She was a teacher in the Jersey City Public School System at Public School 21 and 27. She is buried at Holy Name Cemetery. Source: Mc Laughlin Funeral Home, Oral Testimony from their Computer Records, 1998 Image Only one picture of her has been tentatively identified. File:1940 census Carr Norton Langan.jpg|1940 US census Image:Maher 1955 socialsecurity.png|1955 Social Security application File:Norton Carr tombstone.jpg|2012 tombstone See also *Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974)/Notes Memories about Helen Maher *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) said: "She was petite, very pretty and smart and her husband was overweight, drank beer and smoked cigars. They were happily married. When she was asked why she married a man so different from her she would say 'He makes me laugh' ". Category:Non-SMW people articles